


Ningyō

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [13]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una possibile scena che vede Yukio poco prima di partire alla ricerca di Logan.





	Ningyō

Ningyō

Yukio si pettinava i lunghi capelli tinti di rosso, guardandosi allo specchio.

< Oneechan mi vuole bene. Sono in mezzo agli agi e non muoio di fame.

Tutti sono gentili e non mi giudicano per il mio dono di vedere i morti.

Posso addirittura allenarmi con la katana ed essere utile alla famiglia, come fossi anche io un ninja >. I suoi occhi le pizzicarono e strinse le labbra vermiglie.

< C’è un però. Ed è qualcosa di così pesante da essere devastante.

Un’immensa spada di Damocle sulla mia testa.

_“Tu sei solo una bambola, una compagnia per una bambina che ora è cresciuta. Tienilo a mente” le sussurrò Shingen all’orecchio._

< Me lo ripete sempre più spesso ed ha ragione.

Lui odia se stesso. Perché non ha i geni di suo padre, perché non è un mutante e non può comprenderli.

Mi invidia ed io invidio lui.

Per quanto si senta un fantoccio, è un uomo vero. Io sono solo un giocattolo.

Quando obbligheranno mia sorella a sposarsi, che lo voglia oppure no, sarà costretta a buttarmi via.

Tornerò a vagare in mezzo al nulla, priva di cibo e vedrò la mia morte mentre sta arrivando >.

Una serva aprì il pannello di tela bianco e si affacciò.

“Yukio, vieni. Il padrone ha una missione da affidarti. Parlano di un demone da richiamare… o un ghiottone, non ho ben capito” la richiamò.

Yukio posò a terra il pettinino e si alzò.

“Arrivo” rispose.


End file.
